DEVIL HUNTERS ONLINE
by ren tsugami
Summary: Read and find out...


DEVIL HUNTERS ONLINE

By Ren Tsugami

Note: I don't own SAO or Devil May Cry.

First of all, I don't know if this will run smoothly as in this story, I'm trying to put the original DMC universes in one place. I only have knowledge of the first 3 games, so I don't know if I can fit 4 in.

Second, due to the number of weapons available, I narrowed number of people in one party to 3 only. The characters in the story WILL NOT get all the weapons.

Third, the "gameplay" in the story is different as I try to turn DMC into an RPG format much like SAO. Gaining skills can be bought or learned as the story progresses.

Fourth, the "missions" are not fixed. Meaning the characters can go through any mission and are not required to go through all the missions of the DMC game they are in.

Finally, please don't be so hard on me as it's been a REALLY LONG time since I've written a story. I hope you enjoy reading this.

_He succeeded in beating Sword Art Online._

_He saved his beloved Asuna from Alfheim Online._

_Now, he faces a challenge unlike any other…_

_…that of being a devil hunter._

A year after the ALO incident, a third of the levels in Aincrad was already cleared. However, it was also during those times, Kirito decided to veer off the game for a while.

Not that he lost his drive in clearing it, but he can't help but still feel haunted every now and then by the events that transpired in Aincrad during their imprisonment in SAO.

If there was what he wanted right now, it was a distraction.

And it didn't take long for his prayers to be answered.

Jusr recently, Kirito heard of a new online game that was launched recently titled "Devil Hunters Online".

The game intrigued Kirito and he decided to give it a try. Since the game was just new and few people have it, Kirito saw this as an opportunity to try and forget his troubles.

Shortly after buying it, he learns what the game is all about:

"Long ago, when demons ruled the Human world and humans were powerless against their rule, a demon woke to justice and rebelled against his own kind. Though he stood alone, he was victorious and closed the gates of the Netherworld. He ruled peacefully in the human world and 2000 years later, he passed away.

He became a legend: The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

And now, hearing of Sparda's passing, the demons are once again attempting to open the gates of Hell to the human world. Do you have what it takes to continue Sparda's battle?"

_A demon who fought for the salvation of the human race? That's pretty hard to believe. But from the way it sounds, it definitely means a challenge._

He thought of telling Asuna about it, but decided to give it a test run first. To see what the game could be all about.

He then pops the game into his computer and wears his Nervgear and readies to dive.

-LINK START-

He enters a dark dim-lit hallway. As he enters, he is then greeted by the message "WELCOME TO DEVIL HUNTERS ONLINE".

As he exited the hallway, Yui was there to greet him.

"Papa!" Yui happily greeted and hugged him.

"Hello, Yui." Kirito greeted back.

"Nee, Papa, why are you trying a new game? Don't you want to clear SAO with Mama anymore?" Yui asks.

Kirito was silent for a while, but he knew Yui would more or less understand his current standing.

Kirito sighs a little and explains "You know a lot of people died in SAO. My first guild, "The Black Cats of the Full Moon", was one of them. I'm sure that the slow progress of clearing Aincrad is related to the trauma of players who lost friends and loved ones in that game. I'm one of them, even though I don't show it to you and Asuna."

Yui fell quiet upon hearing Kirito's explanation and felt the same at times as she was also unable to do her part to help those who were in need during the SAO incident.

Kirito then kneels to Yui and says "I want to get away from SAO for a while. The places in Aicrad still remind me of my losses, so I bought this game to give myself some time to think."

Yui slowly nods and Kirito tells her not to tell Asuna for a while.

Kirito then sees a brightly-lit round platform. And as he stood there, a menu screen opens and displays:

Choose your style:

-Trickster

-Gunslinger

-Sword Master

-Royal Guard

Kirito was a bit surprised by what appeared before him. He turns to Yui and asks what it was.

Yui then starts here explanation of DHO:

"DHO is much different compared to SAO and ALO. First of all, you can only form a party of three people at most. Leveling up is completely different in DHO. For example, in learning techniques, aside from your standard movesets, the Styles are specialized movesets that excel in a specific area, each of them having their own strengths and weaknesses."

Kirito was eagerly listening and Yui continues her explanation.

"Trickster specializes in avoiding enemy attacks using special evasive movements. Gunslinger excels in mastery of different firearms. Sword Master focuses on mastery of different close-range weapons. The Royal Guard is more a defensive skill that emphasizes on minimizing damage and counterattacking."

Kirito then asks "What about items and weapons?"

Yui then says "You can increase your HP by using a certain item which can be either bought or found in the game. As for weapons, you can only equip 3 weapons at most. The most powerful weapons in the game are called Devil Arms-"

Kirito's eyes widened upon hearing the word "Yui, did I _hear _you right? Did you just say _Devil Arms?"_

Yui nodded with a serious look and said "Be careful, Papa. Though these weapons are powerful, they are living demonic weapons that serve as physical manifestation of a demon's soul or power. At times, you have to subdue them first before you can use them."

Kirito could only hear a mental "ouch" after hearing Yui's warning concerning about the weapons he can use in DHO.

"One more thing, Papa. Only certain boss characters drop Devil Arms." Yui finished her explanation.

Kirito could only flinch after hearing the last part of the warning. He then feels like this could be more than what he can handle. He then tells Yui "Yui, if things don't go well for me in the game, don't hesitate calling Mama for help."

Yui nodded in reply and Kirito diverted his attention back at the style selection menu. After a few seconds, he draws a deep breath and selects "Swordmaster."

The circular platform light and Kirito is then transformed into his DHO avatar, which looked like a combination his SAO and ALO avatar. He was sporting his trademark black coat with grey edged outlines, black pants and boots and fingerless gloves. As for his hair, it was slicked back like his ALO avatar, only instead of black, it was now grey.

He then takes a good look at his status screen and inventory:

Kirito:

Items:

Small Vital Star x 1

Small Devil Star x 1

Weapons: Force Edge (currently equipped)

Type: Claymore

Devil Hearts: Electro Heart

Kirito then asks Yui "What are Devil Hearts?"

Yui then tells him "Devil Hearts are magical stones that are imbued with power. What he has now will imbue his attacks with lightning element when activated. However, they can only last for a certain period of time."

Kirito then notices a smaller, but empty bar underneath his life bar. He then turns to Yui and asks "If this is the timer for the Devil Heart, how do I fill it up."

"It's filled up by using an item or by attacking enemies." Yui answered.

Kirito then take a closer look where Electro Heart was situated. On the left side of a green bar what appears to be his lifebar, was a circular formation with a crescent moon shape and tama-shape cavity.

Kirito asks Yui what are the vacant areas spaces on the sides of Electroheart.

Yui then explains that they are pieces to unlock the Devil Trigger. In order to unlock them, he must find the pieces necessary for him to use the Devil Trigger.

The Devil Trigger, or DT, is a special power allows them to release their full supernatural potential. In this state, the player's magical and physical attributes will increase and allow them to access certain abilities for a fixed period of time.

What he has right now is can only give a lightning element effect to his sword.

The fixed and final effects of his D.T. will be determined by the Devil Heart combination he assembles.

Feeling satisfied with what he's learned, Kirito smiles and tells Yui to wish him luck. In a flash, he is then transported at the game's starting point.

Kirito then looks around and at the place, which looked like a half-modern, half-medieval European-style village. However, what stood out the most was a large clock tower watching over the area.

He then looks at his inventory again to find out what his weapon is. For an odd reason, the info on the Force Edge only displayed a "?"

Kirito was surprised with what he found and decides to ask Yui about later.

As he took a few steps, a message flashes in front of him:

PROLOGUE-MISSION OBJECTIVE:

"Search for the map and the Arcana Medaglia in the Museum located somewhere in the area."

Kirito then smiles a little and says "Let's get this party started."

That's it for the intro. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
